


This is Awkward

by CheyanneChika



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles needs a hug, Gen, prediction for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prediction of how Logan will convince the young Professor X to help save to future. Based on the trailers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. Several lines are direct from the trailers. No infringement intended.

Logan resisted the urge to hammer angrily on the door of the somewhat battered looking front door. It was opened by a slim young man in glasses that he profoundly hoped was not Charles Xavier. "Can I help you?" He asked tentatively. 

"Uh yeah. What happened to the school?" he asked, peering around.

"Are you a parent?"

Logan snorted. "I sure as hell hope not. Who are you?"

"I'm Hank."

"You're Beast?" he asks with a surprised smirk. "Look at you, I guess you're a late bloomer."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He tried to close the door.

Logan stopped him. "So where's the Professor?"

"There's no professor here," Hank rasped, struggling for control of the door.

"You're pretty strong for a scrawny kid," Logan replied. "C'mon, you sure there's not a little beast in you? Come on, Beastie." When no beast emerged, Logan shoved hard and slipped past the other man.

"Hey," Hank snapped, following the stranger through the entryway. "I said the school's closed. You need to leave."

"Not until I see the Professor."

Hank grabbed his shoulder and tugged him back. "There's no professor here, I told you that."

Wolverine turned the rest of the way around. "Look, kid, you and I are gonna be good friends." His hand snapped out, catching Hank in the nose. He staggered back with a grunt and falling on his ass. "You just don't know it yet." He turned and headed for the stairs. "Professor?" he called, wondering why the man hadn't just appeared to tell him off for fighting like usual, or, at the very least, suggested firmly in his mind that he knock it off. He reached top of the stairs and started down the hall. Downstairs, Hank slammed a fist against the floor and began to turn blue. He scrambled up after the man and threw himself through the corridor. His massive roar was the only warning Logan got before Beast, and it certainly was Beast now, no mistake, ripped him off his feet and flung him all the way to the opposite staircase of the one they'd gone up.

He slammed back, pain blossoming everywhere his body connected with the stairs, and his vision went gray. He blinked and it cleared just in time to see the blue monster flying to land on top of him. He stared up at the younger, but no less blue, version of his friend. "There you are," he said with a twisted smile.

"Who are you?" Hank snarled through sharpened teeth. His claws dug into the other man's neck, drawing blood.

Logan reached up and yanked the claws free. The scratches healed immediately and Hank released him in startled surprise. Logan took a advantage of the situation and sat up, shoving Beast back onto the staircase. "Right now, I'm just the guy who drew the short stick." Then he stood and headed back up the opposite staircase. Beast followed, but didn't attack again. 

When they reached the end of the hall, Logan tugged on a set of double doors. He found himself staring at a young man with overlong, wavy brown hair in a dressing gown on a couch, looking out the window.

"Hank," he said, without looking around, "I thought we discussed the importance of knocking."

"Good thing I'm not Hank," Logan retorted.

The man jerked his head around and frowned at the stranger. He stood slowly. "I know you," he murmured. "I saw you in Cerebro." He snorted. You weren't very kind to me, but I suppose I can give you some niceties."

Logan stiffened. So much of his memory prior to gaining his claws had been lost to him entirely, but he searched the memory of his younger self. He had a very vague impression of two young men introducing themselves before he told them off. Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr. He stared harder at the guy. Young, angry, standing. "Professor?" he asked, just to be sure.

"I'm afraid I don't go by that code name. Not anymore." He swallowed back thoughts of Raven. 

"But you are Charles Xavier, right?" Logan clarified.

"I would say, who wants to know, but I do know you." Charles flopped back onto the couch. "So why are you here?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Can't you just read my mind?"

Charles considered asking how he knew about his telepathy but disregarded it for the time being. "I can't. Not anymore."

He sounded so bitter that Logan winced. "Be patient with me." The Professor's voice echoed in his mind. He took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. "Look, I'm here because I, we need your help."

"With what?"

"Stopping a war fifty years from now."

Charles snorted. "You're from the future?"

Logan grimaced. This would be so much easier if the man could read his mind. "Stay with me," he said instead. "In fifty years, there will be a war. A war that can be prevented in the here and now, with your help."

"My help," he scoffed. "Why don't you just tell whoever sent you here that I'm," he paused, "busy."  
Logan gave him a half smile. "The person who sent me was you."

Charles just stared stonily at him. When no response was forthcoming, Logan babbled on.

"I know things about you. I know you can read minds and implant thoughts. I know about Cerebro and that you and Magneto were once friends and that you wish he wasn't such a human hating asshole."

Charles snorted at the last one. 

"What I don't know is why you can't just read my mind and see I'm telling you the truth."

Charles licked his lips. "Hank," he called. The door opened immediately. Hank was back to his pasty, human form. "Would you fetch some tea instead of eavesdropping, please?"

Hank turned scarlet and fled with a nod. As soon as the door closed, he focused back on his visitor. "Now then, Mr." he hesitated. 

"Logan. Just Logan."

Charles nodded his assent. "Logan. If I accept that you're from the future, then you must know that either I can walk and have no powers, or I am confined to a blasted wheelchair that will not allow me to get to my own bloody room."

"You're also bald," Logan said, deadpan. To hell with patience. He was done listening to Xavier whine like a child, as absurd as that thought was.

Fortunately, it pulled the younger man up short. 

"I...I'm what?"

"Bald. Completely."

Charles slumped onto the couch. Then he began to laugh. When it took on a hysterical edge, Logan took a step forward, rare concern touching his eyes.

Charles waved him off. "I'm fine," he gasped out. "Just give me a moment."

Logan waited. "Charles?" Hank asked nervously from the door. 

"Come in," Charles choked out, slowly getting his breath under control. Hank stepped in and set a tea tray on the table in front between the two men. Charles swallowed. "Did you call Alex and Sean yet?"

Hank's eyes went wide behind his glasses. "How did you-?"

"I may not be telepathic anymore, but I'm not a fool." He poured tea and gestured to Logan to sit. "If you had a way to contact Raven, you'd've done so."

Hank flushed again. "They'll be here within the day."

"Yeah, who are they?" Logan asked.

"Havoc and Banshee. And Mystique," Hank added after a beat. He knew the name Beast after after all. And he referred to Charles as 'The Professor'.

"Mystique?" Logan asked, sounding dangerous.

"You know her in the future?" Apparently, Hank had been listening the entire time.

"Only because she keeps trying to kill me."  
Both of the other men stared at him in surprise. "Why?"

"Because she works for Magneto and I'm on your side. Of course, right now, we're all working together because so many of us are dead."

"What about Sean and Alex?" Hank asked.

When Logan continued to look blank, Charles elaborated, "Alex Summers and Sean Cassidy."

"I knew a Scott Summers. We called him Cyclops." It was hard to think about the man, even if they never got along.

Hank frowned. "Alex mentioned he had a brother named Scott. Didn't mention he was a mutant though."

"Might be coincidence, unless your Summers shoots fiery plasma stuff out of his eyes," Logan muttered.

"Out of his chest, actually," Charles replied soberly. The way Logan spoke made him think that this Scott Summers was dead and telling Alex would do no one any good. He changed the subject. "Logan, what exactly do you need from me?"

Logan gritted his teeth. "I need you to use Cerebro and bring all the mutants you can together to stop the war with the Sentinals. Including Magneto."

Charles set the argument against letting that man free for the time being. "Why would that help prevent a war?"

"Because we need to stop Mystique from assassinating someone and Magneto is probably the only one she'll listen to."

Charles couldn't help it. He began to laugh again. "Forgive me, but I find it difficult to see my sister assassinating anyone, thank you very much."

Logan could quite easily say that this was as stunned as he'd ever been. Between Xavier referring to Mistique as his sister, the thought that she wouldn't kill indiscriminately, the fact that he would rather walk than be one of the most powerful mutants in existence, and the amount of hair the man currently had, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. "Look, will you or won't you help us?"

Charles took another sip of tea and set down the empty cup. "Hank, I'm going to need the wheelchair."

Hank's face lit for a second before he hid the happiness there. "Uh yes. Mr. Logan-"

"Just Logan."

"-would you give me a hand. It's rather awkward."

Logan nodded and stood. Outside, Hank pulled the doors to. "Thank you," he said as softly as he could manage and still be heard. "I know you're not doing it for him, but thank you, anyway."

Logan wasn't sure what to say to that, so he just nodded and followed Hank back down the hall.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
